


and the stars align (at least for us)

by genderdefender



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Furry, High School, Love Triangles, Multi, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderdefender/pseuds/genderdefender
Summary: You've had a crush on your friend since middle school. Now, you're almost juniors, and you're ready to confess. Unfortunately, someone else has the same idea.(a furry love story)





	1. Chapter 1

It started on a warm Friday night.

You and some friends were out roller skating at a quiet, barely known roller rink. There was only your group, a couple of others, and the owners. School was starting up again soon, and you were glad your friends had the time to hang out together before that. Something that night was different, however. Something between everyone had changed.

You had known for a while that your feelings for Loki were different than those for the rest of your friends. When you were around the bat, you felt your heart skip a beat. Their smile was beautiful, although not perfect, and their fur was always soft. Their body was of your perfect shape. When they cried, they still managed to look radiant.

They had the kind of personality you felt was perfect for you- calm and kind some days, hot headed and passionate on others. You knew most would see such emotions as unstable, but for you, the change was what you needed to break up your otherwise monotonous life.

You had seen Loki in their happiest days and darkest moments, and understood what they needed most. Loki also helped you through your toughest times, making you feel safe and sound when it felt like it was you against the world. You knew you understood them more than anyone else, and they were the same way to you as well. 

Tonight you were planning on telling them exactly how you felt about them. You were going to make them yours.

You supposed you could reminisce the whole night in front of the bathroom mirror, but it would get you nowhere. It was time to go put your plan into action.

Loki was standing with three of their friends, Ray, Colin, and Renee. Loki was poking at one of Colin’s antlers while he and Ray laughed and Renee stood with her arms crossed, looking pissed. You skated over to the group and were about to ask to speak with Loki alone when Mike arrived.

Mike. You hadn’t known the fox as long as you had known Loki, as he went to a different middle school as you. When you did meet in the 9th grade, he fit in perfectly to your group. Sure, he was obsessed with sex, had some weird kinks, and specifically liked making Loki uncomfortable, but in the end, he was just as much of a friend to you as all the others.

Mike swooped in in front of you, grabbed Loki’s paw, and pulled him away as they yelped and blushed at the surprise contact. You and the other three stood and watched them rush towards the rink, Mike talking enthusiastically about a “couple’s skate” and Loki trailing behind, looking happy but slightly embarrassed. They disappeared into the darkened rink as Renee huffed.

After staring at where they had just disappeared for a second, you broke out of your daze as your face became red. “What the hell just happened?” you wondered aloud. 

“That’s just Mike being Mike. He does weird stuff like this to Loki,” said Ray.

“Yeah, it’s fucking stupid, too.” Renee crossed her arms, her expression becoming even more angry than before.

“I’m gonna go out there and wait by the exit. I really need to talk to Loki. Alone.” Colin, who was the youngest, started to make a stupid remark but was cut off by Ray slapping his arm. “Alright, we’re rooting for you,” they said, putting their thumb up. 

You skated towards the rink and leaned against the entrance wall. Squinting, you looked into the dark rink to try and find the two. Then, they skated right past you, not even noticing you.

Mike was skating backwards, holding both of Loki’s brown paws in his red ones. He looked into their eyes dreamily, mouth moving but you couldn’t hear what he was saying from this far away over the music. Loki was flustered and looked around awkwardly, obviously liking the attention, but not quite comfortable with whatever Mike was saying. You watched, horrified, as they made laps around the rink, unable to take your eyes away.

When the couple’s dance ended, it felt like slow motion as you watched Mike bring Loki’s paw up to his mouth and kissed it. Then he said something, bowed his head, and left, leaving Loki standing there blushing and gaping, much like what you were doing after seeing that.

You turned around and saw your friends had the same expression as you (except Renee, who still looked pissed). You looked to where Mike had gone, and saw he had already left the building.

“Shit,” you said, and Ray and Colin nodded their heads.

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Renee said, sarcastically, arms crossed.

“Heard… heard what?” You fiddled with you hands as you stuttered.

“Mike’s got a thing for Loki, apparently,” she sneered, “and he’s gonna try to charm them. Court them, I suppose you could say.”

Colin giggled. “Looks like Loki’s got a boyfriend.”

Renee gagged. “Not yet. They’re too stupid to pick up on any hints. Mike knows if he outright tells them, they won’t reciprocate. It’s a ploy for their affections.”

“How do you know all this?” Ray asked suspiciously.

“He told me. We're good friends, after all.”

“I don’t know,” Ray rubbed their beak. “Something about this just rubs me the wrong way.”

At this point, you were incredibly upset. You saw Loki walking back towards you, and with gritted teeth, hissed, “I have to go.” Before Loki made it to the group, you had already left the building.

On the way home, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way Mike kissed them. How it seemed like Loki was actually enjoying it. The fact that Mike quite literally stole Loki away from you. The memory seemed to haunt you. 

When you arrived home, you received a new text message.

“ _Did you arrive home safe? I'm worried about you_ ” -Loki

You smiled. You hadn’t lost them yet.

“ _Yes. Thank you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to your alarm for the first time in months. School had once again started, as it did every year.

Usually, you didn't hate going back to school. It was an excuse to see your friends and have some time away from you family. The school work didn't even bother you that much, as the classes you took were generally easy for you. This year, however, you were dreading it.

That memory from a few weeks ago hadn't left your head, and the amount of excitement you had about seeing Loki every day was outweighed by anger at the fact that you also had to see Mike. Your only hope was that you and Loki didn't share any classes with him. That way, you only had to see him during lunch, and didn't have to worry about him flirting with Loki while you weren't around.

While you did all this thinking, you finished up getting ready for school. Taking some breakfast for the road, you said goodbye to your parents and left the house.

It didn't take long for you to arrive at school. It was only about a 10 minute drive from where you lived. You parked your car, took out your bag, and walked inside.

Your friends were standing around in the center of school. Ray was pointing at Renee's schedule, and Colin had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, Jake. You took your schedule from your pocket and made your way towards them. Loki put their head up and looked over at you, and their face lit up.

"Hey!" They waved you over ecstatically, even though it was obvious you were already walking over to them. "What classes do you have?"

You listed off your schedule to the group as they all checked their own for any overlaps. Ray was in your 4th hour and Renee was in your 6th, while Loki was in your 2nd and 7th. You smiled, silently excited that your wish had come true. Then, someone just had to ruin it.

"Hey, guys!" Mike sauntered up to the group. "What classes do you all have?"

Everyone else started comparing their schedules to his. With luck, you wouldn't have any classes with him. With _your_ luck, it would be exactly what you were dreading.

"Hey, Loki..." Mike pressed up against Loki's side. "Looks like we have our 5th and 7th classes together, huh?"

"Yeah, uh... looking forward to working with you," Loki trembled slightly. Then they brightened up and turned towards you. "Oh, you're also in our seventh hour!" they beamed, still cuddled under Mike's arm, face red.

"Yeah, looking forward to it," you hissed, glaring at Mike.

Loki, seemingly oblivious, picked up their bag and shrugged off Mike's arm. "My first class is all the way across the building. I better get going now or else I'll be late." They waved behind them and walked out of sight.

"I better get to my classroom too," you said, not wanting to be around Mike without Loki there with him. You started walking towards your class when you noticed Mike walking the same way. "Hey, why are you following me, Mike? Shouldn't you get to your class?"

Mike laughed. "What, you didn't notice? We have the same first hour."

You kept walking, but your mind had halted. There were only a few ways this could go. One, Mike hadn't figured out he was competing with you yet, which was unlikely. Two, there's a seating chart and/or Mike purposefully ignores you. Three, Mike sits next to you and proceeds to threaten you. You prayed to God it wasn't the third.

When you entered the classroom, you sat down in the back corner seat, and Mike sat right next to you. Great. That's fucking perfect. Exactly what you wanted.

The teacher called attendance and then began listing off rules. You heard a shuffle next to you, then a note was placed on top of your desk.

_"I know what you're fucking doing, and don't think I'll let you get away with it. Loki obviously like me more than you. They allow me to touch them, while you don't even try. Compared to me, you don't even know them."_

You attempted to get mad at the note, but it was ridiculous. Anyone that knew you and Loki knew you had been friends forever, and that you were the closest out of any of your friends. You didn't touch Loki simply because you two don't do public displays of affection in that way, but in private, Loki was all over you. They would snuggle themselves into the crook of your arm as you watched movies together. You had known Loki through the highs and lows of their life. Mike had nothing on that.

Instead of gracing the note with a response, you simply crushed it in your fist and shoved it into your pocket. You didn't have to look over at Mike to know he was seething.

The rest of first hour was pretty uneventful. Mike had gotten the hint that you weren't going to succumb to his threats, and he was pretty lost in thought the rest of the hour, probably thinking more about Loki. God, you knew you shouldn't claim ownership over them, but Mike was obviously bad for them! You hated the fact that Loki was always on his mind.

When the bell rang, you attempted to leave the room as soon as you possibly could, but Mike was out before you. He slung his arm around your shoulders as you left and pulled you close to him. Despite looking like a couple from the outside, Mike's smile was all but friendly. As you both walked down the hall, he whispered into your ear.

"You were ignoring me. I don't like being ignored."

His warm breath sent shivers down your spine. "I don't like people preying on my friends. Leave Loki alone, and maybe we can get through the rest of the school year without ripping each other's throats out."

Mike's grip on you tightened. "You don't have control over them."

"Neither do you."

Mike suddenly stopped, and you stumbled out of his grip. "I don't need control over them. After all, I'm making a move on them and you aren't."

"What makes you think they won't reject you?"

"They won't."

Mike walked past you and turned the corner, leaving you stunned. You had hoped this year would go without any conflict. Boy, were you wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked into your second hour, still shaken from your earlier run in with Mike. Loki was sitting near the back corner, saving the seat next to the window for you. You smiled softly, and walked over to sit next to them.

“Hey!” they half yelled, “how was your first hour?”

You chuckled. “You always speak so loud.” Loki blushed, looking away sheepishly. “It was fine, I guess. Pretty uneventful.”

Loki tilted their head to the side. “Wasn’t Mike in your first hour? It couldn’t have been that uneventful, he’s always wanting to talk to friends during class. He must have said _something_ to you.”

You flinched slightly. Loki being oblivious did help in some circumstances, like avoiding Mike’s schemes, but it hurt them in other ways. Loki couldn’t usually tell which of their friends were fighting, even when the signs were obvious. You didn’t want to tell them, however, as Loki would likely try to not pick a side and to attempt to make you and Mike better friends, something that you were far beyond at this point.

“Um, hello? Are you okay?” Loki waved their hand in front of your face. “You’re kinda spacing out.”

“Oh, yeah. We did talk about… stuff. The usual.” You weren’t exactly lying. Just leaving out some important information.

Loki smiled at you, a soft and sincere expression across their face. The bell rang, and you both turned to face forward. Loki was not one to talk during class without permission, as they were constantly afraid to get into trouble. They hated talking to teachers, and they cried easily.

The teacher droned on, explaining the rules and summary of the class. You looked over at Loki, and saw they were doodling in a lined notebook. Loki may not like disobeying teachers, but they also hated sitting and listening quietly. Loki loved to draw, and in their defense, they were not half bad at it. They had often drawn you or your original characters, or at least the ones they liked the best.

They must have noticed you staring, as they looked up and blushed. They picked up their notebook and showed you their drawings, depicting an array of simple doodled furs. You recognized some as you and your friends. They must have been practicing some skills and used furs they knew to practice on.

They stared at your face with scrutiny until you smiled and put your thumb up. This must have been enough for them as they put their notebook back down and once again doodled, but happier this time. You loved making them happy.

Your next two classes went relatively quickly. Nothing extraordinary happened, except for Renee still being grouchy. Figures.

At lunch, you and all your friends found a place to sit up where you would all fit. You and Ray had brought your own lunch, while the rest went in line to grab a school lunch. You watched with fire in your eyes as Mike went into the same long line as Loki and proceeded to stand as close to them as possible. Ray’s eyes followed yours, then they spoke up.

“Hey, what’s up? You’ve been watching Mike like a hawk this whole morning.”

“I guess I’m just upset with him because we’re competing over Loki.”

Their eyes widened. “Oh, so that’s what this is about? It’s up to Loki, you know.”

“I know, but out of everyone they could end up with, I don’t want it to be Mike. He threatened me this morning, you know.”

Ray looked skeptical, but then you pulled the note you had shoved into your pocket out and told them what exactly had happened. Luckily, despite Mike not having signed the little slip of paper, his handwriting was quite distinct.

“I don’t want to tell Loki just yet,” you muttered.

“What do you mean you don’t want to tell them? This concerns them greatly, considering this spawned out of a fight over them!”

“Look, it would break their heart. Mike has been a good friend to them so far. Besides, I kind of want to stick it to Mike when Loki rejects him on their own.”

Ray grimaced. “That’s harsh. Don’t let me get in your way, though,” they said, slipping the piece of paper back towards you. “This isn’t my fight. However, if I see Loki get hurt because of this, you’re both going down. Got it?”

You swallowed hard. “Yep, got it.”

Right on time, your friends made their way back to the table. Loki sat down across from you, and Mike sat down next to them. You did your best not to grimace at the sight.

There was no other drama the rest of lunch. You and your friends talked about all the stupid things you usually did, and Mike butted in occasionally to mention bondage or some shit, to which Loki would sputter and jokingly tell him to stop. You wished you could tell Loki the truth about Mike’s interest in harassing them was, but Loki probably wouldn’t believe him, especially with how Mike was treating them recently.

Your fifth and sixth hours were uneventful, except for the fact that you couldn’t help thinking what was going to happen in your seventh hour.

When you finally arrived in your seventh hour, you saw that Loki was once again sitting one seat away from the back corner near the window, but instead of that seat being empty, Mike was sitting there. Loki had yet to see you yet, excitedly showing Mike, a fellow artist, their drawings from earlier. Mike, however, had seen you, and was currently giving you a smug look.

You walked over to them and took a seat on the other side of Loki. You leaned back in your chair and chimed out, “Hey, Loki!”

They turned around and beamed at you. “Hey! I was just showing Mike those drawings from earlier…”

“Yes, they are quite good at art, are they not? I must say,” Mike pointed at the notebook, “your drawing of me looks quite handsome. Are you insinuating something, Loki?”

Loki physically retracted, an uncomfortable look crossing his face. “Um, no, I just drew you how I thought you looked. I didn’t try to make you look one way or-”

“So you think I’m handsome. Nice to know, love.” Loki’s became more flustered at Mike’s words. So were you, but for a very different reason.

The bell rang, and Loki looked down to begin drawing once again, attempting to calm down and forget about the unwelcome words.

You shot Mike an upset look over Loki’s back, and he gave a smirk back. You snapped your head back forward before you started staring. You attempted to calm yourself down, as you knew once you lost your temper you would lose the game you two were playing.

You spent the rest of the class seething. The bell rang and you were still pissed by the end of it. Loki picked up their books and turned around to wait for you, a wide smile on their face. When you collected your books, you looked up to see Mike standing next to Loki, his hand on their shoulder, whispering something into their ear as their face turned bright red. Then, he kissed the bat on the cheek and left.

You both watched him exit the room and then Loki looked at you, rubbing their cheek where the kiss was planted. “Why does he do that?” Loki muttered, eyes uneasy. “I don’t like it.”

“Why don’t you tell him that, then?” you pondered.

“I don’t want to lose him as a friend, and I’m afraid it’ll sever our friendship.”

You put your hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s time to go home. Maybe we can hang out later?”

They shook their head. “No, I think I want to be alone tonight. Thank you for the offer, though.”

“No problem.” You waved goodbye, got into your car, and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready yet?”

Loki was yelling at you from your living room. You were carpooling to Mike’s house.

Mike had invited everyone over for a sleepover. Of course, since you were teenagers, this meant either drama or sex. Or, knowing Mike, both.

You grabbed the essentials (pajamas and a phone charger, mainly), then bolted downstairs. Loki opened the door for you, and bowed. “Ladies first,” they said, smugly. You jokingly punched them in the shoulder and walked through the door. You each threw your bags into the back of the car, as you climbed into the driver’s seat.

You drove to Mike’s house with little speaking. Loki played on their phone and occasionally said something to break the silence. To you, it was a comfortable silence, but Loki always felt anxious about get-togethers like this, and chatting mindlessly sometimes helped them get their mind off it.

You finally made it to your destination and parked in Mike’s driveway. Hopping out, you opened the trunk and you and Loki both pulled out your bags. Loki almost ran up to the door and rang the doorbell, rocking back and forth on their feet as they waited.

Mike opened the door, and his eyes lit up when he saw you two. Borderline tackling Loki into a big hug, Loki put their hands up with wide eyes as if they had just been caught robbing a bank.

Mike let go after an uncomfortable amount of time and ushered you both into the house. You walked downstairs and saw Ray, Renee, Colin and Jake sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor.

Loki sat down, and you and Mike sat on either side of them. Loki blushed and curled in on themselves. 

After a while of talking about gossip, and Mike shifting closer to Loki, you spoke up. “Mike, you got any good movies?”

Mike shot up. “Unfortunately, my DVD player is broken. Since my parents went to bed though, I know what we can do instead…”

Renee and Mike shared a smug glance as Mike got up and fetched an empty bottle from behind the couch. “I stashed this here just so we could play.”

The reactions of the group were mixed. Some were blushing, some were disgusted, and some giggled at the idea. When Mike sat back down and put the bottle in the middle of the group, the giggles stopped. 

“I’ll go first,” Mike announced. He spun the bottle around, having it land on Renee, who blushed. Mike leaned over and quickly pecked her on the lips. As happy as Renee was about the quick kiss, it was obvious Mike had only done it for the game. Considering how this whole game was probably a farce to make out with Loki, it made sense.

The group went around in a circle, taking turns spinning the bottle. Nothing extraordinary happened, with everyone just giving a small peck on the lips to the other. Luckily for you, and probably Mike as well, no one had landed on Loki. It looked like they were going to get out of this without any problems. That is, until it was their turn.

Loki blushed hard, and slowly moved towards the center. They spun the bottle fast, and you and Mike stared in anticipation, each silently hoping it would land on them (or at least it wouldn’t land on the other).

Time seemed to come to a near standstill as the bottle slowed down and landed on you. Loki looked up just as you did and you made eye contact. Loki’s face was bright red, and you followed their eyes as they went down your face, Loki licking their lips nervously as they stared at yours.

“Hey, if you’re nervous, you don’t have to do this.” Mike patted Loki on the shoulder, but instead of looking sympathetic, he was glaring at you, straight in the eyes.

“No, no… I’m fine. Everyone else is playing the game, I will too.” Loki crawled over to you and nearly sat in your lap. They gently grasped your face and leaned in. You could feel their hot breath on your lips as they tilted their head, their lips connecting with yours.

The feeling of them was even better than you imagined it to be. The kiss was clumsy, but they had some kind of natural talent that made them feel great against you. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and before you were ready, Loki pulled away. You followed them blindly before realizing they had left, and you opened your eyes, seeing Loki blushing and touching their lips, and Mike looking at you as if he was going to try and kill you tonight.

Renee spoke up. “You didn’t have to full on make out, you know. The rest of us were fine with small pecks.”

Loki covered their red face, and you snapped, “Hey, at least we didn’t use tongue!” to which Loki made an embarrassed noise. 

Mike leaned into them. “I didn’t know you were such as experienced kisser,” he purred. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Loki mumbled something from behind their hands.

“Speak up darling, I didn’t hear you.”

Loki brought their face out of their hands. “I’m not experienced. That was my first kiss.” They huffed and crossed their arms, looking to the side.

Mike once again glared at you, probably having wanted to be in your place. You glared back. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“This game sucks,” Renee sneered. “Can’t we play something different?”

“That’s a great idea.” Mike snatched the bottle and rolled it away from the group. “I have an even better game.”

“And what would that be?” you asked.

“Truth or Dare is always fun, right?”

The group stayed silent. You thought hard about the idea. On one hand, you had the chance to get Loki to kiss you again, and you could make Mike even more jealous than he already was. On the other hand, Mike was probably thinking a very similar thing. This would be quite a fun challenge.

“I’m in.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So who wants to go first?”

The tension in the air was thick. Colin and Jake didn’t seem to care too much- they weren’t directly affected by it, so why should they care? The rest of the group, however, very much felt it. At this point, even Loki was starting to catch onto the little fight you and Mike were having, and they were pretty oblivious to stuff like feelings and emotions.

“I’ll go first,” Ray finally said, breaking the silence. “Uh… Colin, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he smirked. “Truth is for pussies.”

“Hmm, okay…” They paused, thinking. “Let’s start with an easy one. Go outside and howl at the moon.”

Colin put his hand on his chest and gasped, pretending to be offended. “What? I’m a deer, not a wolf.”

“Just do it,” Renee sighed.

Everyone followed Colin outside and giggled like middle school girls as he howled. Then, someone howled back, and everyone lost it.

“Who the fuck was that?” Loki said between laughs. 

“Probably just some lonely wolf out there,” Mike giggled.

When the howl came again, everyone collected themselves. “We better get back inside before they come to find us,” you muttered.

You all sat down in the same formation as before. “Your turn, Colin,” Mike said.

“Okay. Jake, truth or dare.”

Jake stuttered. “Uh, truth.”

Colin jokingly elbowed him. “Pussy. Tell me how much you love me.”

“Come on, that’s a pussy truth! You can’t call people pussies when you ask questions like that,” Mike laughed.

“You know I love you a lot, Colin.” Jake blushed and grabbed his hand.

“Aww, so cute. Can we move on?” Renee muttered sarcastically.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Mike pouted. “We’re just having fun.”

A lot of the next turns didn’t do much, except for the fact that Mike started a fun trend of asking people to take their clothes off, so you managed to be shirtless, and Loki was only in their underwear. You’ll admit, you were mostly happy about it, since Loki kept sneaking glances at you, and you loved the sight of Loki’s body, but Mike was also there, which kind of ruined it for you.

Things seemed to be slowing down when it once again became Mike’s turn.

“Truth or dare, Loki?”

“Ah, what the hell, let’s go dare.”

Mike smirked dangerously and sharply. You could have sworn you heard Loki audibly swallow, but maybe that was actually you. You couldn’t tell.

“Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Come into the closet with me. Can one of you set a timer?”

“Sure can,” Renee said. She took out her phone and got a timer ready. “I’ll start it when you close the door.”

“Thanks.” Mike winked, then grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled them into the closet with them, closing the door.

At first, there was an awkward silence. Then, Ray cleared their throat. “So… anyone have any conversation topics?”

“Anything to get my mind off of what’s happening in that closet,” you muttered.

“Yeah, about that,” Colin pondered, “what exactly is going on with you all and Loki?”

“It’s nothing,” you quickly said, putting your paws up and waving them.

“They’re fighting,” Ray and Renee said in unison.

“Who? Over what?” Jake asked innocently.

“Them and Mike,” Ray said, pointing at you with their thumb, “over Loki’s affections.”

Colin laughed. “Mike I can understand, but you? Really? Never would have guessed.”

You blushed, half with embarrassment and half with anger. “I may not cling to them like Mike does, but that doesn’t make my feelings any less genuine!” You lowered your voice. “Besides, Loki has told me themselves that they don’t like all the public attention and teasing that Mike does to him.”

“The way they react to it doesn’t give off that vibe,” Renee snarked.

“...That’s because Loki has a hard time saying no,” you muttered, crossing your arms. “I wish they were better at that, then this fight would have ended a lot sooner.”

Ray sighed loudly. “How much longer on that timer?”

“Yeah, I’m getting bored,” Colin joked, forcing a big yawn.

“Only two minutes left,” Renee said. “Wonder what they’re doing in there?”

“Wonder if they’ll be done doing whatever they’re doing by the time that timer goes off,” Colin said, as Ray awkwardly coughed.

An unintelligible sound came from the closet, and was followed by a quick “hush”. Jake turned bright red.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Jake,” Colin joked, elbowing him. “We have no idea what that sound was. They could be just talking.”

“I doubt it. I’d bet anything they’re fucking,” Renee huffed.

You glared at her. “They aren’t fucking! Loki would never let it get that far!”

“Didn’t you just say they have a hard time saying no?”

“For all we know, that sound could have been Loki saying no. We don’t know yet,” Ray butted in.

“I bet they’re fucking,” Renee repeated. 

“And I bet they’re not,” you responded.

“Woah guys, let’s not do something you’ll regret now,” Ray said, attempting to be the voice of reason.

“Ray is right, this isn’t going to end well,” you reasoned.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to go easy on you if I’m right.”

The timer went off, and you grumbled. “You’re cruel, Renee.”

There was silence for a moment and no one moved. “Who’s gonna get them?” Jake asked the group.

Again, no one moved. You sighed. “Y’all are a bunch of pussies.” You stood up and walked over to the closet.

“I don’t know whether we should open that door yet. Maybe we should just let them come out when they’re ready?” Ray contemplated.

“Fuck no. Whatever is going on in there is stopping right now.” You put your hand on the door handle, ready to open it.

“I thought you said they weren’t fucking?” Renee said, sarcastically.

“They aren’t.” You slammed the closet door open, and you were horrified at what you saw inside.

Mike had heard the door open and was looking up at you smirking. Loki had their eyes screwed shut, obviously distracted, and had their hands on Mike’s shoulders. Mike’s hand was clamped over Loki’s mouth. You slowly looked down, hoping to not see what you were expecting to see.

Luckily they weren’t  _ exactly _ fucking, but obviously they would have if they had left them there for much longer. Mike’s other hand was down Loki’s briefs, and you could see his hand was still moving despite having an audience now. 

You stood there for a second, speechless. Then anger struck you.

You were going to put this guy in his place.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get out.”

Loki finally came to their senses and looked up at you, chest heaving and eyes wide with embarrassment and probably a little bit of fear as well. You had never spoken in that tone around them before. They brought their hands up to Mike’s wrist and tried to pull it down, but Mike was stronger than them and didn’t budge.

Mike’s grin widened. “What, are you jealous? I’m not against sharing.” Loki’s eyes flitted from him and back to you, face getting even more red as they again attempted to push Mike off of them.

“Get the fuck out of there, and get off of them. Can’t you see they’re pushing you away? They don’t want this.”

“They felt much differently before you had to rudely interrupt us. Come on, there’s still room in here. Join us, and the rest of the group can continue playing.”

“I don’t think we can keep playing now that we know exactly what’s going on in there,” Renee said. The rest of the group muttered agreements.

Mike seemed to realize he was losing this specific battle, and got off of Loki and left the closet. He bumped shoulders with you intentionally as he left the closet. “I’m gonna go wash my hands,” he muttered. 

You watched him go upstairs, and then looked back at Loki who had curled into a ball and had their hands covering their face. You looked back at the group on the floor and saw Ray motioning for you to go in. You stepped into the closet and shut the door.

You sat down in front of Loki and gently touched their arm. Slowly, they took their hands down from their face and looked at you, cheeks still red. For a moment, they avoided making eye contact, and then finally looked back at you.

“Uh, sorry about that,” they muttered.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. Mike shouldn’t have messed with you like that.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Loki looked down. “He wasn’t, uh, he wasn’t messing with me. Or, I guess, he technically was, but not in the way you’re thinking,” they stuttered. 

You felt as if your heart had broken in two. “You were fine with it?”

“Well, one, it was part of the dare, and two, yeah, I guess I didn’t really mind. I am a horny teen, after all. I was fine until you opened the door and he didn’t stop,  _ that _ made me uncomfortable.” They coughed. “Thanks for uh, getting him off me though. I wasn’t ready for where that was heading.”

You stared, dumbfounded. “Does that mean you like him?”

They looked up, thinking. “Maybe? I don’t know, there are a couple people I ‘like’ right now.” They made air quotes with their hands “He was just the first to make a move on me.”

“What about when you told me you were uncomfortable with his advances?”

“I don’t like being embarrassed, and a lot of the things he does make me embarrassed, especially when he does them in front of other people. I might have to talk to him if he continues to play with me like that, though; that was one hundred percent not okay.”

You looked down in discomfort. “You can’t just play with people like this, Loki.”

“I-!” There was a pause. “I suppose I didn’t think about it like that.” They rubbed their arm and turned their head to the side, looking uncomfortable.

For a moment, neither of you said anything. The air was thick and you felt as if you couldn’t breathe. Thoughts swirled around in your head. You were losing Loki to Mike. No, perhaps you had already lost them. Maybe you lost them the moment Mike entered their life. You felt tears well up in your eyes. What if they don’t even want to be your friend anymore? What if they hate you?

A hand was gently placed on your shoulder, another on your face. “Hey, are you alright? If you’re mad at me I can just go-”

“No, no, don’t go. Heh, I’m so lame, I came here to make you feel better and here you are, comforting me, as always.” You wiped away a tear that had made its way down your face. “How do you do it, Loki?”

“Do… do what?”

“Make everyone feel better when they’re down.”

“I’m not very good at emotions, you know… I guess I just do whatever feels right.”

“You have great intuition, then.”

They patted you on the shoulder and hugged them, burying your face into their still bare chest. Their arms wrapped around you, hugging you back. You stayed like that for a while until you finally let go, pulling back.

“We better get back out there,” you said, smiling.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

You both excited the closet, Loki putting on an air of fake confidence as they strode out and took a seat back where they were sitting before. You sheepishly followed them and sat down next to them, Mike on their other side looking extremely pissed off.

At this point, the sleepover was pretty much ruined. You personally blamed Mike, but he probably blamed you, too. Every sat silently waiting for someone else to make a move. 

“Do you have any movies, Mike?” Renee said, breaking the awkward silence.

Mike snapped out of his daze. “Oh, uh, yeah. What kinds of movies do you guys like?”

Mike got up and motioned for everyone else to follow him to his movie cabinet.

“You’ve mainly got horror movies?” Loki questioned. “Do you have anything… not scary?”

Mike was about to speak, then stopped, thinking. “Almost all of my movies are scary except for a few old scratched up DVDs.”

“I’m fine with a horror movie,” you said. Everyone in the room (other than Loki) agreed. Mike took out a movie and put it in.

It wasn’t long into the movie when you felt Loki shift next to you. You looked over at them and saw that they had fallen asleep on your shoulder. Considering everything they had gone through these last few hours, you didn’t blame them. You wrapped your arm around their shoulders and it wasn’t long after you fell asleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and it's on my phone so sorry if it's shitty. I promise I'll fix any mistakes when I can get on my computer.


End file.
